Pérdida de memoria
by cutei panther
Summary: Si Yui pierde la memoria, ¿Cómo reaccionarían los hermanos Sakamaki? Después de un accidente Yui pierde la memoria y solo tiene una vía para recuperarla, los hermanos Sakamaki
1. Llegan dos de los trillizos Sakamaki

**Pérdida de memoria**

-¡Oe, Chichinashi, despierta!-dijo Ayato malhumorado después de media hora intentando despertarla sin conseguirlo.

Yui despertó muy confusa y sin saber dónde estaba…, pero tampoco sabía qué estaba haciendo ni con quién estaba en ese instante, ese chico con ojos verdes, pelirrojo y que a primera vista le pareció bastante guapo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo muy confusa Yui-¿Por qué me llamas Chichinashi y quién eres tú?

Ayato se quedó muy aturdido por la pregunta de la chica ¿Cómo que quién es él?, no es que se hubiera olvidado de él y de lo que la había pasado.

-¿Cómo que quién soy yo? ¿Es que te has olvidado de tu amo?-dijo con un tono vacilante-A no ser que…-dijo susurrando- Oe Chichinashi, ¿te acuerdas de que ha ocurrido esta noche?

-¿Mi… amo?-repitió todavía más confundida la chica, al oír la pregunta del chico negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido durante aquella noche, pues de lo único que se acordaba era de su nombre, no sabía qué había pasado, quién era ese misterioso chico, ni tampoco en qué situación se encontraba. En ese momento vio que se acercaba otro chico, aparentemente más pequeño, de pelo morado, ojos del mismo color con unas ojeras bastante grandes y con un osito de peluche abrazado.

-Ayato, ¿ya se ha despertado Yui-san?-dijo el chico del pelo morado.

-Sí, pero por lo que parece no se acuerda de nada, no se acuerda ni de quien soy yo o lo que ha pasado esta noche-dijo y al concluir miró a Yui con cara de preocupación-De todas formas, Kanato, yo ya sabía que algo de esto iba a pasar, después de todo es Él de quien estamos hablando, pero ahora hay que intentar que ella recupere sus recuerdos y cuanto antes mejor.


	2. ¡Aparece el vampiro pervertido!

**Pérdida de memoria**

"A sí que el chico pelirrojo se llama Ayato y el del pelo morado se llama Kanato" pensó ella mientras escuchaba su conversación, aunque no entendí nada de nada, no sabía quién podría ser Él, ni lo que había pasado. De repente empezó a sentir sus párpados pesados, no se podía seguir manteniendo despierta, entonces cayó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un cuarto con paredes rosas, y con un escritorio y la cama (en la que se encontraba tumbada) a juego de color rosa blanquecino.

-Are are Bitch-chan, no esperaba que fueras a despertar tan pronto-al oír la voz la chica miro hacia su escritorio donde se encontraba recostado un chico con el pelo castaño hasta los hombros, los ojos verdes y un sombrero que le quedaba bastante bien y de alguna manera le parecía diferente a los demás- Mah, Ayato-kun y Kanato-kun ya me han dicho que has perdido la memoria así que me tendré que volver a presentar ¿no?-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa que se podría calificar algo traviesa y landina- Me llamo Raito y soy el mayor de los trillizos, que son los dos chicos que ya conoces, es un placer.

"Al fin alguien normal…" pensó la chica-Espera, ¿me has llamado Bitch-chan? Me llamo Yui Komori, no Bitch-chan ni Chichinashi, como decía Ayato-kun.

-Moh Bitch-chan te llamo así porque eso es lo que eres ¿no? Eres como una perra en celo, vas detrás de todos los chicos y luego te quieres hacer la buenecita, y ahora voy a sacar tu verdadera naturaleza, una chica pervertida, eso es lo que eres y yo voy a ayudarte a que lo entiendas ¿ne?- mientras dijo esto se fue poniendo a cuatro patas gateando encima de ella con su peculiar sonrojo en la cara.

-Pa…ra, p-por favor para- dijo ella entre sollozos-Y-yo n-no soy así.

En ese mismo instante entró Ayato por la puerta y al ver la escena que había montado su "querido hermanito" con Yui, en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba quitándole de encima suya-¡Maldito! Ya te he dicho un montón de veces que no toques las cosas de ore-sama ¡y ella es MÍA!

La chica se quedó totalmente sorprendida por cómo le había quitado de encima con esa facilidad, seguro que tenía una fuerza impresionante aunque no la aparentara. La cosa que la hizo gracia, aunque solo se rió en su interior fue ese "ore-sama", "ni que fuera un crío" dijo en su mente; aunque igualmente el que dijera que era suya no la gustó nada.

-Y-yo no soy de nadie-dijo defendiéndose aunque fue en vano, ya que ninguno de los dos la escuchó, los dos estaban peleando.

Ignorando a Raito, Ayato se dirigió a la chica-Oe Chichinashi, ponte tu uniforme que vamos a la escuela- al instante chasqueó los dedos y apareció su uniforme, que se puso en cuanto los dos hermanos salieron de su cuarto. "Bueno, pues entonces voy a la escuela nocturna, supongo", pensó, este hecho no la extrañaba, ya que la sonaba haberlo hecho varias veces (cuando aún tenía la memoria intacta).


	3. Los demás Sakamaki y la escuela (I)

**Pérdida de memoria**

Al terminar de ponerse el uniforme de la escuela revisó su habitación para ver que no se dejaba nada antes de irse. Se fue dirigiendo al vestíbulo rezando para no perderse por aquella inmensa casa, ¡parecía como si no se fuera a acabar nunca el pasillo! Al llegar al extremo del pasillo había dos posibles salidas "¿Cuál será la salida correcta?" pensó la chica observando las dos opciones posibles. Eligió la salida de la derecha utilizando un método algo ridículo, aunque era todo lo que tenía para poder decidir cuál escoger, cogió su rosario y lo tiró contra el suelo, entonces éste apuntó en dirección a la salida de la derecha. Tras estar unos quince minutos sin llegar a su destino (el vestíbulo) no sabía que hacer pues si volvía atrás en sus pasos seguro que se perdía todavía más. "Que suerte que tengo" pensó la chica con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared a la vez que suspiraba ligeramente.

Mientras tanto en el vestíbulo un chico de pelo totalmente negro que vestía muy formalmente se estaba empezando a impacientar por la tardanza de la muchacha.

Mirando a un chico albino dijo- Ves a buscarla, seguro que se ha perdido, no cambiará nunca mataku (significa "_cielos_" en japonés).

Al instante en que el pelinegro le dijo al albino que la fuera a buscar éste se puso a maldecir a la chica por lo bajo y al instante desapareció del vestíbulo y siguió el olor que salía del cuerpo de la chica que era para el tan familiar hasta que la encontró sentada en el suelo del pasillo que llevaba hasta la sala de música-¿Qué haces ahí sentada?, venga que nos tenemos que ir-dijo con una cara que expresaba un inmenso enfado.

-¿Q-quién eres tú?-preguntando un poco asustada ante la cara que ponía aquel desconocido y que sin duda intimidaba a la chica, sin duda el albino podría su mayor refugio de las mordidas de los hermanos aunque ella no lo supiera.

-¡¿Qué más da quién sea yo?! ¡Solo haz lo que te digo!-dijo pegando un puñetazo a la pared y haciendo una abolladura en ésta, lo que la intimidó todavía más e hizo que empezara a temblar ligeramente por el miedo que le causaba aquel individuo que tenía enfrente-¿Estás temblando sólo porque he pegado un puñetazo en la pared? Mira que eres patética-no se habló más en el trayecto hasta el vestíbulo donde pudo encontrar las miradas de las tres únicas personas que conocía en aquella mansión que tenía algo extraño y ella averiguaría lo que era, y si podía le daría una solución.

-Al fin llegas, ¿dónde te habías metido Chichinashi?-dijo Ayato con una expresión de burla en su cara mientras se reía ligeramente al recordar que la había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que pisó la mansión y que había sido él el que la tuvo que ir a buscar en vez de su hermano.

-Mataku, ya llevamos quince minutos de retraso por tu culpa, tendré que enseñarte modales de que volvamos de la escuela-dijo el pelinegro mientras que Ayato se estaba peleando con Raito y Kanato estaba hablando con su osito de peluche llamado "Teddy"-aunque lo primero es presentarse de una forma adecuada ¿no?. Yo me llamo Reiji y soy el segundo hijo, el chico que rubio que está allí tumbado se llama Shuu y es el primer hijo, los trillizos que ya conoces en orden son Raito, Kanato y Ayato, y por último el chico albino que te ha guiada hasta aquí se llama Subaru y él es el sexto y último hijo-la chica escuchaba cada palabra que Reiji pronunciaba con atención para no perder detalle de nada y estar bien informada de aquellos extraños hermanos.

-¿Hijos? ¿Quieres decir que todos sois hermanos?-dijo un poco extrañada ya que todos eran muy diferentes unos de otros, tanto físicamente como psicológicamente y esto la confundía aunque sonase extraño.

-Así es Bitch-chan-dijo Raito ignorando que se estaba peleando con él porque, por lo que había podido escuchar, iba a… ¿intentar seducir? a la novia de Ayato para que se enamorara de él, esto a Ayato le había puesto furioso y se podía decir que hasta echaba humo por las orejas-pero sin embargo "todos somos demasiado diferentes" eso es lo que piensas ¿no?-¿Cómo lo había adivinado?¿Cómo podía saber lo que estaba pensando la chica? No lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que ellos no podían ser personas normales, eso se veía a simple vista.

Salieron todos al patio para poder por fin ir a la escuela y la chica se sorprendió con la lujosa limusina en la que iban a montar. Tenían todo tipo de lujos, vivían en una mansión y hasta tenían limusina, sin duda debía estar ante personas muy adineradas para permitirse todo eso.

-Tú-dijo Reiji mirando a Yui-estás en la misma clase que Ayato y Kanato, así que solo haz lo que ellos te digan y déjate guiar por nosotros.

-Aaahh, que envidia-dijo Raito-yo que quería estar en la misma clase que Bitch-chan y había visto ahora la oportunidad-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero que luego cambió por una sonrisa picarona-aunque si te voy a ver a tu clase tampoco pasará nada ¿no? Si me quieres ver solo ven a mi clase y ya me encargaré yo para que estemos en privado ¿ne?

El viaje a la chica se le hizo un poco largo, pues la mansión se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad y la escuela en el centro de la "ciudad vecina" de la que vivían.

Al llegar a la escuela no conocía a ninguna persona y tampoco conocía el recinto. "Esto va a ser duro" pensó ella mientras seguía a sus compañeros de clase, "pero me voy a esforzar mucho el tiempo que esté aquí, lo prometo" pensó sosteniendo con su mano derecha la cruz del rosario que siempre llevaba colgada del pecho.


	4. Los demás Sakamaki y la escuela (II)

**Pérdida de memoria **

Yui siguió a Ayato, Kanato y Raito hasta su clase correspondiente donde se separaron de Raito, quien estudiaba en la clase de enfrente, pero separarse de Yui no pareció importarle lo más mínimo mientras estuviera cerca o mientras supiera dónde encontrarla gracias a sus familiares, quienes la estaban vigilando las 24 horas del día.

-Bitch-chan-dijo Raito al separarse para entrar en su clase con la sonrisa ladina que le caracterizaba tanto-si tienes algo que decirme no dudes en llamarme-dijo gruñendo un ojo con cierta picardía y como si fuera un juego en le susurró a Ayato en el oído-al final conseguiré que sea mía, no perderé contigo como la última vez-dicho esto pasó a su clase y un grupo de chicas fueron a preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo había dormido y todas esas cosas mientras sus hermanos y Yui pasaron a su clase correspondiente.

-Oe, Chichinashi-dijo Ayato al entrar a su clase mientras Kanato se iba con Teddy a su sitio para hablar con él-esa chica del pelo negro hasta las rodillas y con los ojos azules se llama Miyo, es tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en ella, pero los chicos y las demás chicas son muy diferentes a ella, ten cuidado o se podrían dar cuenta de que has perdido la memoria y por eso te podrían mandar al hospital y eso sería todavía peor, si te hospitalizan no podrías recuperar tus recuerdos, e incluso perder los pocos que tienes y eso lo tenemos que evitar a toda costa-mientras Ayato hablaba estaba totalmente serio. "No quiero que me vuelva a olvidar, aunque debo de dar gracias a que no está muerta con aquel golpe que recibió. No te preocupes Yui, me vengaré de Él" pensaba Ayato mientras veía a Yui acercarse a Miyo, probablemente la persona que la traería de vuelta la mayor parte de sus recuerdos.

-Buenos días Yui-chan-dijo Miyo con una sonrisa de punta a punta-¿qué tal con Ayato-kun?-dijo cambiando la sonrisa a una más bien pícara.

-Hola, buenos días Miyo-chan -dijo Yui con la misma sonrisa. Cuando oyó lo de Ayato se quedó un poco confusa, ¿a qué se refería con que qué tal con él? Cuando Ayato vio a Yui así, sabía la pregunta que Miyo la había hecho y no le quedó más remedio que ayudarla.

-Hola Miyo-dijo Ayato con su sonrisa juguetona-¿nos dejarías solos un momento? Tengo que hablar algo con ella-Ayato no perdió su sonrisa mientras que iba hablando.

-Si, claro-dijo Miyo guiñando un ojo a Yui mientras se iba alejando. "Ganbate" pensó Miyo dándole fuerzas a su amiga.

-Chichinashi, verás... ¿Cómo decirlo sin que entres en shock...?-Ayato pensaba sus palabras mientras que Yui le miraba extrañada-antes de que perdieras la memoria... éramos novios-al decir esto Yui se quedó en shock (aunque Ayato trató de que no fiera así)-Oe, ¡despierta Chichinashi! Aunque claro, antes eras muy diferente, antes por lo menos dejabas que te mordiera sin forcejear pero ahora con sólo acercarme ya te pones tensa y a la defensiva- "Sin duda antes eras la única para mí, y te haré volver a la personalidad de antes, te haré volver a amarme, lo juro por el apellido Sakamaki" pensó Ayato mientras intentaba sacar de aquel trance a Yui, cosa que no parecía muy posible, así que tuvo que llamar a Raito y a Kanato para lograrlo.

-¿Qué le has dicho Ayato-kun? Has dejado a Bitch-chan en un shock de los grandes-fijo Raito al ver a Yui en ese estado-pero creo que puedo sacarla de ese estado, aunque creo que te enfadarás por el método-dicho esto y sin esperar ninguna contestación plantó sus labios sobre los de Yui en un beso algo apasionado que sacó a Yui del trance en el que estaba para separar a Raito de ella. Mientras veían esto Ayato echaba humo por las orejas de lo que eso le enfadaba y Kanato se quedó con la boca abierta al ver aquella escena, "¿cómo se atrevía a besarla de esa forma delante de ellos dos?" y encima estaban en medio del pasillo, si alguien los veía seguro que se pensaban que Yui estaba poniendo los cuernos a Ayato con su hermano.

-Nfufu~ Bitch-chan-dijo Raito al despegarse de ella-¿ya has salido del shock o te tengo que dar otro beso?-concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa llena de lujuria cómo era típico en él.

La chica ante esa pregunta y esa sonrisa se puso roja, incluso superando el pelo de Ayato, y no negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no quería que le diera otro beso, al ver esto el castaño hizo un puchero y soltó un suspiro actuando como si estuviera decepcionado.

-Jo, yo quería otro beso con Bitch-chan-añadió poniendo a la chica más roja si es posible.

Ayato al ver este comportamiento tan cercano entre Yui y su hermano estalló de plena furia-¡Tú!-dijo señalando a Raito-ni se te ocurra ponerle las manos encima, aunque ella no se acuerde sigue siendo MI novia-remarcó el "mi" en la frase para darle a entender que si intentaba algo sería vampiro muerto.

Kanato mientras tanto observaba la escena algo divertido por la cara de la humana y el comportamiento de sus hermanos en todo a lo que esta formaba parte. "Menudo par de idiotas tengo como hermanos" pensó poniendo una cara de "vergüenza" por el par de Vampiros que tenía delante. En ese instante se fue y se puso a hablar con Teddy como lo había hecho nada más llegar a su clase, total no se iban a dar cuenta de que se había ido, allí no hacía nada.

-Hai hai Ayato-kun, lo que tú digas- Raito no hacía caso a nada de lo que decía su hermano, solo se limitaba a decir lo que él quería oír pero a hacer lo que le daba la gana, así había sido siempre y así seguiría siendo siempre. "Debo aprovechar ahora que Bitch-chan no recuerda nada de sus sentimientos por Ayato-kun, debo hacerla mía en cuerpo, alma y sangre, debo hacerla mía entera y luego..." la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases le sacó de sus pensamientos.

Los hermanos y Yui se fueron a sus clases correspondientes y empezaron las clases como si fuera un día más.


	5. Los demas Sakamaki y la escuela (III)

**Pérdida de memoria **

Antes de llegar a su clase, Ayato echó un vistazo rápido a Raito como si le estuviera advirtiendo ala vez que cogía por la cintura a Yui. "Ni se te ocurra tocarla, ella es mía y lo será por toda la eternidad, sabes que no consiento que toquen nada mío, pero ella todavía te lo permito menos, entiende tu lugar Raito, no conseguirás que esta vez sea tuya, ganaré yo otra vez" pensó mientras entraba a la clase agarrando a Yui de la misma forma.

-Tienes que actuar como mi novia mientras estemos en el instituto, aunque no recuerdes nada-le susurraba Ayato a Yui mientras pasaban a la clase.

-¿E-en serio tengo que hace-?-cuando iba a terminar la frase Ayato la dio un beso bastante dulce para ser él.

"Te borraré todo rastro del beso que te dio Raito y cualquier señal que no sea mía" pensó mientras le daba el beso, no se podía permitir que acabase entre sus brazos, "aunque haya perdido la memoria sigue siendo la misma y siempre lo será, no puedo dejarla sola si no quiero que acabe entre los brazos de otro, tengo que hacerla mía otra vez". No pudo evitar pensar que pasaría si acababa envaucada por otro hombre;no, no quería eso, la quería para él solo, sólo sería suya, de nadie más, así debía ser y así sería, la enamoraría otra vez.

A ella no le quedó más remedio que corresponder a aquel beso, que la producía una melancolía que la sorprendió, no se podía resistir y no sabía porqué, algo en su interior no se quería resistir o alejar sus labios de los ajenos. No le era posible dar queja alguna, el chico besaba bien y ella sentía que ya había sentido esos labios, pero no sabia dónde ni cómo, era desconocido para ella, pero a la vez era fascinante, como de otro mundo.

Las clases empezaron y Yui se esforzaba al máximo para cojer apuntes y tomar notas, de tal manera que pudiera estudiar y entenderlo a la perfección, algo difícil la verdad, pues estaban a mitad del curso y sentía como que no iba a poder con ello, entendía las cosas, pero no a la perfección, se podía decir que tenía lagunas.

En el descanso se fue a buscar un lugar donde tomar su almuerzo y sin pensar a donde se dirigía acabó en la azotea de la escuela, donde se encontraba Shuu. Le encontró sentado en el suelo de la zote apoyado en la pared de la entrada dormido, o eso parecía.

-¿S-shuu-san? ¿Estás despierto?-dijo Yui mientras se iba acercando al chico. iba a tocarle para despertarle se tropezó y quedó encima de él provocando que abriera los ojos para ver a la persona que se le había caído encima, al ver que era Yui sonrió levemente

-Honto, eres una pervertido-dijo Shuu sin perder la sonrisa.

La chica se perdió en esos ojos azules cómo el mar que el chico poseía. "Son realmente preciosos" pensó Yui sin darse cuenta de lo que la decía el chico ni de que todavía seguía encima de él. Cuando despertó de su trance habían pasado ya por lo menos diez minutos, y sólo despertó porque el chico los volvió a cerrar, porque ella se podría pasar la vida entera mirando aquellos océanos que tenía por ojos.

-Aaaahhh gomenasai- dijo mientras se levantaba dejando al chico poder moverse. Estaba "a medio camino" de incorporarse cuando sintió una mano que la cogía por la muñeca empujando hacia el suelo quedando sentada encima de las piernas del rubio-e-eh? S-shuu-san, ¿por qué-?-Shuu la tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

-Urusai-bajó su boca hasta su cuello, donde la mordió y empezó a beber su sangre-¿cómo puedes tener una sangre que sea de una clase tan excelente? En serio es deliciosa.

En cuanto la chica sintió sus colmillos dentro de su cuello sin duda alguna se estremeció y sin poder evitarlo empezó a forcejear haciendo aún más notable si era posible el dolor que ya le causaban los colmillos por si solos. Era una sensación extraña, era muy difícil de explicar, aunque hiciera frío, sentía como si el cuello le ariete y ese "calor" se traspasaba a las demás partes del cuerpo. "Vampiros" fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente, "por eso actuaban así, son vampiros".

-I-itte-no pudo decir nada más que eso, aunque en realidad ese dolor, de alguna manera lo... ¿Anhelaba?, si lo anhelaba, pero no hizo que quisiera que Shuu siguiera bebiendo de ella- para, p-por favor para.

Al oír las palabras de la chica el vampiro no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa que podía llegar hasta a asustar un poco.

-¿Ya sabes lo que somos? ¿Ya sabes con lo que vas a tener que vivir de aquí en adelante? Porque es mejor que te prepares y busques soluciones contra la anemia-nada más terminar de decir la frase tocó la campana para la vuelta a las clases, cosa que Yui agradeció bastante.

Al llegar a clase vio a Kanato solo con Teddy y fue a hablar con él para que no estuviera solo, pues nadie en la clase se acercaba a él.

-Hola Kanato-kun-dijo con una sonrisa amistosa mientras que Ayato los vigilaba por si Kanato le hacía algo a Yui.

-Hola Yui-san, ¿qué quieres?-preguntó Kanato con un deje de curiosidad en su voz.

-Nada, solo venía a hablar contigo Kanato-kun-el chico la miró un tanto extrañado, si solo quería ir a hablar, ¿por qué no se iba con su amiga Miyo o con su "novio" Ayato?

-Entonces, si no quieres nada vete-dijo Kanato cortante y en un tono algo borde.

Ayato la cogió del brazo y la separó de Kanato.

-¿Qué te crees que haces hablando con...? Espera... Esta esencia es de...


	6. El secuestro

**Pérdida de memoria **

Ayato fue a solucionar lo que su hermano había empezado, éste como siempre, se encontraba en la sala de música escuchando con sus auriculares la música clásica que tanto le gustaba

-Oe Shuu-dijo Ayato malhumorado-¿por que Chichinashi tiene las marcas de tus colmillos y no los de ore-sama en el cuello? Ella es mía y lo sabes. Ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a ella o lo pagarás caro.

-Urusai-dijo Shuu al ser interrumpido de su relajante y adorada música clásica-simplemente la mordí porque ella olía demasiado dulce como para poder resistirse, no hice nada malo, es solo una humana más, y por cierto Ayato, no es tuya, sigue siendo virgen así que no pertenece a nadie. Ahora que ya me has dicho lo que me tenías que decir, vete me estas molestando.

-¿En serio te crees que te voy a hacer caso? Ella es mía, lo es desde el primer momento en que me vio, siempre fue mía y si no fuera por Él, ya la habría hecho oficialmente mía. Solo me quedaba un paso para ello, por lo menos ella se entregaba a mi en cuerpo, alma, corazón y sangre. No te atrevas ni a mirarla si no quieres tener un sufrimiento eterno.

-Ayato, eres demasiado creído, ella no es tuya y aunque antes se entregara a ti en todos los sentidos es como si no hubiera pasado nada, ha perdido la memoria y no se acuerda de nada de eso, ahora cualquiera puede hacerla suya, ya NO es tuya ni de nadie-Shuu según iba hablando iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos, el sueño podía con él.

-¡DEJA YA DE DECIR ESO!¡ELLA ES MÍA Y LO SERÁ POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!-dicho esto pegó un portazo al salir. Estaba enfadado y mucho, ¿cómo podía decir que Yui no le pertenecía? Eso es de idiotas, "ella es solo de ore-sama y ore-sama la cuidará como se debe" eso es en lo único que podía pensar Ayato.

Cuando Ayato llegó a su clase vio que Yui no estaba allí, así que decidió preguntar a Miyo por ella, si Miyo sabía donde estaba seguro que se lo diría eso estaba seguro y Ayato no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados cuando seguro que uno de sus hermanos estaba con Yui intentando algo, eso sí que no lo haría.

Oe, Miyo-dijo llamando a la amiga de Yui, la cual fue al encuentro con el Sakamaki-¿sabes dónde está Yui? encuentro en ningún sitio y pensé que estaba contigo pero por lo que veo no es así.

Ah, hola Ayato-kun-dijo dándose la vuelta para ir al encuentro con el chico-no, no sé dónde está Yui-chan, hace rato que yo tampoco la veo y me estoy empezando a preocupar un poco. A lo mejor alguno de tus hermanos sabe dónde está.

Buena idea Miyo-dijo mientras salia de la clase en busca de su hermano pequeño. Cuando llegó a la clase de Subaru se le encontró rodeado de chicas-Oe Subaru-las chicas se quitaron de su alrededor para dar paso a Ayato y se pusieron a susurrar a cerca de los dos chicos-¿Sabes dónde está Chichinashi? No la encuentro.

-¿No sabes dónde está Yui?-dijo Subaru un tanto preocupado-hay que encontrarla, ¿has ido a preguntar los demás?

-No, no he ido, tú eras el que tenía más confianza con ella, pensaba que estaba contigo, a no ser que...Shuu

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia el aula de música, donde momentos atrás Shuu y Ayato discutieron. Por los pasillos se encontraron con los susurro de muchas chicas que se preguntaban a dónde irían los "idols" de su escuela. Cuando llegaron al aula de música encontraron a Shuu sentado en el suelo y recostado sobre la pared con sus auriculares puestos y dormido sin hacer ningún ruido.

-Oe Shuu-dijo Subaru despertando de su dulce sueño-¿sabes dónde está Yui? No la encontramos en ninguna parte, y por lo menos yo me estoy empezando a preocupar.

-No, no la he visto y ahora iros de aquí, molestias, estoy intentando dormir-volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Fueron a ver a sus demás hermanos pero tuvieron las mismas respuestas, nadie la había visto desde que la dejó para ir a ver a Shuu en un ataque de ira. ¿Que la habría pasado?

**FLASHBACK **

Ayato dejó a Yui con Kanato para ir a ver a Shuu. Yui salió un momento para ir al baño para ver la marca de los colmillos que tenía en el cuello del mayor de los Sakamaki cuando oye una voz provenir de fuera de los baños. La voz pertenece a un chico, eso seguro.

-Vaya, vaya M-neko-chan, si que te han dejado unas marcas feas en el cuello, ¿por qué no las arreglamos con nuestros colmillos?-al instante de terminar de hablar aparecieron detrás de ella cuatro chicos:uno rubio con los ojos azules, uno pelinegro con los ojos grises, uno pelinaranja con los ojos del mismo color pero más claritos, y uno pelimorado negruzco con los ojos verdes azulados oscuros. La verdad es que los chicos la parecieron a primera vista muy guapos, pero no se podía fiar...¿había dicho arreglar las marcas de Shuu-san con sus colmillos? Estaba claro, también eran vampiros.

-¿Q-quienes sois y que queréis?-preguntó Yui nerviosa, tenían unas miradas penetrantes y el rubio le sonaba de algo, le había visto en algún sitio, pero no sabía donde.

-Da igual quienes seamos, eso a ti no te incumbe-dijo el pelinaranja y se echó un terrón de azúcar a la boca-si, no hay duda de que mi Sugar-chan es lo más dulce que hay.

Notó como la ponían un trapo humedecido que olía fatal en la boca y como se la nublaba la vista, debía de ser alguna droga. A los diez segundos cayó inconsciente y se la llevaron a su mansión, allí seguro que los Sakamaki jamás la encontrarían. Sólo de imaginarse cómo estarían los 6 hermanos buscándola y las caras que habrían puesto al ver que su humana no estaba ya se divertían. Ese juego seria interesante, ¿cuánto tardarán en encontrar a su humana? Seguro que no podrán verse quietos hasta que la encuentren.


	7. Los Mukami (I)

**Pérdida de memoria **

Al despertar se vio perdida, no sabía donde estaba y entonces se encontró con un chico rubio y un chico pelinaranja en frente suya, se hizo un poco más la dormida para no levantar sospechas y conseguir saber dónde se encontraba la chica aún perdida.

-Yuma, parece que se ha despertado- dijo el chico rubio mirando hacia donde se encontraba Yui aún fingiendo y rezando porque el otro vampiro no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya se había despertado completamente.

-Es verdad Kou, parece que ya está despierta- dijo molesto por el simple hecho de estar allí, pendiente de Yui, esperando a que se despertara. "Si que es molesto de tener que "cuidar" de una humana mientras los Sakamaki la buscaban sin cesar" pensaba Yuma, "aunque por una parte es gracioso ver como se vuelven locos por una simple humana, una más del montón".

-Ne, M-neko-chan, quieres saber donde estás verdad?- dice Kou al soltar una risita nasal tan propia de Raito que hasta a Yui le pareció que se trataba del mismísimo vampiro Sakamaki, se parecían en la forma de hablar y seguro que también en la de actuar aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia- pues estás en nuestra mansión, la mansión Mukami- sonríe algo travieso mientras Yuma le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, como siempre miraba a sus hermanos y a la gente.

-Mukami...?- repitió Yui algo desconcertada al no conocer el apellido de los chicos, de los hijos adoptivos de Karl Heinz.

-Sí, Mukami, y yo me voy de aquí- dijo Yuma ya enfadado por tener que haber esperado a que la humana despertara, por encargo de su hermano mayor, el cabeza de la familia Mukami, Ruki Mukami- ¿Ruki dijo hasta que despertara no? Pues ya ha despertado, yo me largo- dijo y cerró la puerta para ir a cuidar a su jardín como hacía por costumbre.

-Hai, Yuma-kun, luego nos vemos- dijo Kou despidiendo a Yuma y después miró hacia Yui- ne, Me-neko-chan, enséñame esa marca tan fea de colmillos que tienes en el cuello de ese Sakamaki- dijo sonriendo pero con un tono imponente que había hecho que Yui se estremecida hasta tal punto de que la diera un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda un solo dos segundos, sin duda aquel chico tenía algún secreto escondido, algo que hacía que una humana o alguien corriente le temiera por el simple hecho de que se molestara por una palabra o un acto mal elegido, pero no iba a ceder tan fácilmente ante aquel vampiro, ¿y si la mordía? ¿Y si la torturaba por dejar que Shu-san la mordiera? Eso la asustaba y estaba segura de que Kou era tan sádico como los Sakamaki.

-N-no voy a hacerlo, Kou-kun...- dijo con una voz temblorosa temiendo y esperando su contestación y su enfado, cosa que pagaría, seguramente con su sangre, según los Sakamaki, su dulce sangre, que tanto los atraía y volvía locos, los seis querían su sangre, pero tenia un sentimiento extraño, algo es un no andaba bien... Todo esto le parecía un "_deja vu" _todo parecía muy familiar... Como que ya le había pasado antes.. Pero no se acordaba.

-Por que M-neko-chan...? - Dijo Kou poniendo una cara triste, de cachorrito abandonado y haciendo un puchero que la hacía, si se puede, todavía más adorable de lo que ya era, ¿estaba triste porque la humana se había negado? Claro que no, pero era un idol y sabía actuar, y eso lo podría usar a su favor siempre que quisiera, como estaba haciendo ahora para conseguir que Yui le cediera su cuello, poder ver e inspeccionar la marca del Sakamaki y entonces perforala con sus colmillos para borrarla y dejar claro que ahora era pertenencia de los Mukami, esos Sakamaki lo iban a pasar mal, muy mal, de eso se encargarían ellos.

-P-porque... - no sabía que responder a la pregunta del vampiro y más con esa cara, que la desconcentraba. "A lo mejor no quiere nada malo... a lo mejor no es sádico y solo quiere ver lo que me hizo Shu-san... solo para verlo..." pensaba Yui totalmente equivocada. Kou sonrió disimuladamente al ver que su plan estaba funcionando, la humana era tan estúpida que se creía una de sus mentiras acompañada por una carita adorable en la que se escondía el sadismo vampiro "si que pueden llegar a ser tontos los humanos, se creen lo que sea solo para autoconvencerse de que no pasará nada, ingenuos~" pensaba Kou mientras reía en su interior "a lo mejor consigo que haga lo que yo quiera utilizando este y otros métodos, y también, averiguar porque su sangre vuelve locos a los Sakamaki, no niego que huela bien, un olor dulce no se puede ignorar, pero, ¿llegar hasta el punto de enloquecer a los vampiros? ¡Es imposible que llegase a eso! Y mira a los Sakamaki, todos están a sus pies por su sangre" pensaba mientras la examinaba de arriba a abajo la misma cara de cachorrito abandonado esperando una respuesta mientras la ganar estaba dibujaría entre acceder o no.- E-esta bien...- dijo al final convencida por el vampiro y echando la cabeza a un lado dejando ver la marca que Shu le había hecho anteriormente miró a Kou y después cerró los ojos espanto a que mirase lo que tenga que mirar y le dijera lo que le tuviera que decir.

**Mientras tanto en la escuela de los Sakamaki**

Ayato no había parado de buscar a Yui desde que notó su ausencia, buscó en todos lados sin cesar, no podía haber desaparecido porque si, o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba, no sabía donde se podría encontrar aquella humana que reclamaba suya.

-tch... ¿donde se ha metido Chichinashi...? Ha desaparecido... No está en ningún lugar de la escuela...- llegó a los baños y allí percibió un olor familiar... El olor de la sangre de Yui... Aquel olor que dejó en el baño cuando la secuestraron los Mukami por la herida que le hizo Shuu- ha estado aquí...- Ayato alzó un poco la cabeza y dio una grande "bocanada" a aquel olor que inundaba el ambiente- si, sin duda este olor es el suyo... Ha estado aquí... Pero, ¿dónde estará ahora?


	8. Los Mukami (II)

**Pérdida de memoria**

Mientras Kou inspección la herida, se iba acercando lentamente

-Ne, M-neko-chan, tienes un olor muy dulce~- canturreó Kou a la vez que se acercaba más y más al cual llorando de Yui, esto la asustó un poco, confiaba en él tras ver aquella cara de inocencia que Kou fingió para convencerla, si que era necia...-hmm...- miraba aquella marca con detenimiento- es bastante profunda... mordió con fuerza... seguro que se aguantó ese mordisco durante mucho tiempo... hasta que al final te mordió. Aunque este olor a Sakamaki no me gusta nada- hizo una mueca de asco ante el mordisco que según él desprendía aquel olor indeseable por la marca del mayor de los Sakamaki. ¿Qué tal si... me deshago de la marca y con ella del olor~?

Al oír esto Yui se asustó y bastante, se temía lo peor, "no, debo confiar en el, me dijo que no me haría nada..." pensó para tranquilizarse pero al notar como Kou la agarró de tal manera que no pudiera escaparse palideció de tal manera que parecía una de las muñecas de cera de Kanato, ahora ía ninguna oportunidad de escapar... había caído en su trampa como el idol había planeado desde el principio.

-K-Kou-kun... onegai... no lo hagas...- suplicó y rezó para que no le mordiera, cosa que era inevitable.

Kou se rió al oír aquellas súplicas y la mordió justo encima de las marcas de Shuu, haciendolo todavía más doloroso de lo que ya era y haciendo desaparecer la marca de Shuu, convirtiendo esa marca en suya, ya el olor del Sakamaki era casi impercibible, ahora inundaba el cuello el olor del Mukami, sin embargo bebió un poco más disfrutando de esa sangre trago a trago, su dulzor era algo que nunca había probado. Yui no paró de forcejear y soltar quejas de dolor, cansada, perdió demasiada sangre, se tambaleó un poco y Kou-kun, al notar esto, se separó.

-Tienes una sangre muy especial, M-neko-chan- dijo Kou a la vez que caía de su mentón una gota de sangre y se limpiaba el hilo del mismo líquido carmesí que tan dulce le resultaba. Yui se acabó desmayando por la falta de sangre y al ver esto el vampiro se rió- ¿are? ¿Me pasé bebiendo?- se volvió a reír y dejó a Yui tumbada otra vez en la cama en la que se despertó, salió de la habitación y fue a su habitación para ensayar los pasos de baile de su próxima actuación.

En la escuela

Ayato se fue a buscar a sus hermanos y los reunió a todos en la azotea.

-¿qué pasa Ayato-kun? ¿Por qué estamos todos aquí?- preguntó Raito confundido- ya casi tenía a esa chica esta noche en la cama...- dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño y la chica de la que hablaba un juguete- más te vale que sea importante, o si no vuelvo con ella.

-Tch, tú y tus jueguecitos, hentai. Si os he llamado esvpor algo importante, ore-sama no pierde el tiempo con vosotros- dijo Ayato enfadado mientras Raito se sujetaba el ala del sombrero con su mano derecha y se llevaba la contraria a la cintura.

-Mah mah, Ayato-kun, me entenderías si la hubieras visto nfufu. No todas tienen ese cuerpo, aunque Bitch-chan me atrae, ni se acerca a ella- soltó una pequeña risa nasal y miró a Ayato con su peculiar sonrisa.

Los demás hermanos seguían a lo suyo mientras Ayato y Raito discutían del asunto hasta que, después de media hora de reloj, Ayato ignoró a Raito y fue directo al grano.

-Callate ya Raito, os he llamado para decir que Chichinashi ha desaparecido, su último rastro de olor llega hasta los baños de mujeres...- Ayato miró a todos serio, después de todo, no permitía a nadie tocar a su chichinashi, tenia que hacerla suya y este tipo de imprevistos lo estropeaba todo.

Todos los Sakamaki se quedaron de piedra al oír lo que el quinto hijo había dicho, hace unas horas que no veían a Yui pero pensaban que estaría con Miyo.

-Yui-san... ¿Ha desaparecido...?- dijo Kanato sin parar de mirar y jugar con Teddy- eso será un problema... Es nuestra novia de sacrificio...

Al oír "nuestra novia de sacrificio" Ayato enfureció.

-¡NO ES NUESTRA! ¡ES MÍA! ¡Y NO ES UNA NOVIA DE SACRIFICIO! ¡SOLO YO PUEDO BEBER SU SANGRE! ¡NADIE MÁS!- al gritar esto enfurecido, Ayato entró al instituto dando un portazo y dando por terminada "la reunión" que había convocado, dejando a los cinco vampiros en la azotea medio riendo por los celos de Ayato.

En la mansión Mukami

Yui se despertó a la media hora de desmayarse y al ver que allí no estaba Kou salió de la habitación intentando escapar cuando se encontró con un chico de pelo negro que llevaba un libro en la mano y un chico de pelo gris, con una boina y vendas en el cuello y el los brazos.

-Ya te has despertado, Eva- dijo el pelinegro dejando Yui confundida de lo que estaba ocurriendo- me llamo Ruki Mukami y él- señaló al chico peligris que miraba a Yui tímidamente- es Azusa Mukami, ya conoces a Kou y a Yuma, no es así?- miró a Yui esperando una respuesta mientras Azusa se miraba la venda del brazo izquierdo sonriendo.

-S-si...- dijo tímidamente y con algo de miedo, sabía de sobra que aquellos dos chicos eran vampiros, era lo único que sabía de cierto. "¿por que ha llamado Eva...?" pensó Yui mientras Ruki se fue dejando a Azusa solo con Yui.

-N-ne... Yui-san - Azusa miró a Yui sonriendo- d-de verdad... no te-te acuerdas... de n-nosotros...?- preguntó con su habitual tartamudeo mirando a la chica.

-No... Gomen, Azusa-kun- respondió Yui mirando al suelo a la vez que Azusa también se iba de allí. "¿También los conozco...? ¿Q-que me pudo pasar para acabar así...?" no dejaba de pensar cuando de repente se mareo de tal manera que cayó al suelo desmayada, entonces vio la silueta de una persona- ¿quien...eres?- dijo en ese "sueño" mirando aquella silueta que cada vez se iba haciendo más visible.


	9. Un reencuentro emotivo

Pérdida de memoria

-Hola de nuevo, Yui - dijo esa figura volviéndose totalmente nítida y abrazando à la chica, Yui desconcertada no sabia como reaccionar a ese abrazo por parte de aquel hombre que ella no recordaba- ¿así que lo consiguieron eh...?- dijo ese hombre, cada vez se le hacía a Yui más familiar aunque no sabia quien era sabia que le conocía de algo.

-¿Q-quien eres...?- consiguió articular la chica deshaciendo el abrazo, el hombre la miraba con cariño y afecto paternal, con sólo esa mirada Yui consiguió recordarte antes de que él dijera nada- p-papa...- se lanzó a sus à abrazarle llorando- papá, te he echado mucho de menos... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mandaste a esa mansión llena de vampiros?- la chica siguió llorando en el hombro de su padre, aquel sacerdote que cuido de ella durante tantos años el cual la abrazo con cariño y acarició la cabeza.

-Si, soy yo pero tengo que pedirte un favor- el sacerdote sonrió y Yui asintió escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro sin parar de llorar.

-Lo que sea... Lo que sea papá, lo haré con gusto- su padre sonrió y miró a su hija.

-Perdoname Yui, pero no tenía más remedio... Era lo único que podía hacer si quería que siguieras con vida... De verdad... Lo siento, todo lo que has pasado... Pero ahora solo tienes que recuperar los recuerdos de quienes más quieres- el sacerdote sonríe con cariño mirando a su hija a los ojos, a lo que la chica negó con la cabeza limpiandose las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-Ya recuerdo a quien más quiero papá, ese eres tú- volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez cerrando los ojos y volviendo a abrazar a su padre, lo único que quería era sentirse más cerca, quería quedarse con el para siempre y nunca separarse de su lado, quería volver a vivir con el cómo había vivido cuando era pequeña, esa sensación de protección que sólo le daba él, o al menos eso recordaba.

-En eso te equivocas, tu quieres a algunas personas más que a mi, mucho más que a mi, solo tienes que volver sentir esa sensación de seguridad en brazos de otro que no sea yo, Yui, como ya la sentiste antes de perder la memoria, créeme, pronto sabrás de que hablo- el sacerdote sonrió y besó la frente de Yui haciendo que ésta soltara una pequeña risa llena de nostalgia, recordando cuando era una niña, corriendo por las calles acompañada por su padre, cuando se hacía daño con algo siempre le besaba la frente de esa manera y la consolaba haciendo que ella se olvidara del dolor y volviera a correr sin ninguna preocupación.

-¿Papá, tú crees que conseguiré recordar? Preguntó la chica dudosa, le daba miedo recordar a aquellos vampiros, no sabia con que clase de recuerdos se iba a encontrar y eso solo hacía que se preocupara más todavía, miró a su padre cuando todo se volvió blanco.

-Yui, cierra los ojos un momento- dijo el sacerdote cerrando los ojos, la chica asintió, sintió que toda aquella luz blanca se desvanecía poco a poco- ya los puedes abrir- Yui obedeció y abrió los ojos, ante ella se en ch ondeaba la iglesia en la que su padre ejercía de sacerdote pero la gente no podía verlos ni oírlos, entonces vio algo que no se esperaba, eso era ella de pequeña, saliendo de la iglesia cogida de la mano de su padre.

-Papá, ¿tú sabes donde está mi mama?- dijo la pequeña Yui que apenas tenía cinco años mirando a su padre con algo de tristeza, éste volvió la mirada hacia ella algo sorprendido y sonrió con ternura, la niña lo miró dudosa y con curiosidad por lo que la respuesta que fuera dar el hombre.

-Está en el cielo, Yui, rodeada de bellos ángeles, tan bellos y hermosos como tu- el hombre cogió a la pequeña en brazos empezando a hacerle cosquillas provocando que una risa tierna saliera de los labios de la pequeña Yui.

-Hai- respondió la niña riendo aun, entonces rodó volvió a ser blanco, Yui cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir se encontraba rodeada por los Mukami, todos tenían una mirada preocupada y una voz resonó en su mente "hasta nunca mi pequeña" esa voz era su padre, Yui cerró los ojos y una cálida lágrima salió de ellos- adiós papá... -Respondió à lo que los vampiros la miraron sin entender.

Lo se, tarde mucho en actualizar y este capítulo es corto, no me maten *se coloca detrás de los vampiros*

Reiji: que poca educación... Los lectores habrán pensado que dejaste el fanfic de lado yvlo abandonaste.

Para empezar quiero aclarar una cosa, yo NUNCA abandonaré ningún fanfic, es solo que he estado ocupada, mama Reiji me obligó a estudiar mucho ;n;

Carla: ¿y cuando salimos nosotros?

Tranquilo babu mio, los Tsukinami también saldréis, pero todo a su tiempo

Shin: eso espero, porque si rompes tu palabra no me convertiré en lobo para jugar contigo

;u; se nota que me quieren

Todos los vampiros: pues claro

Por cierto, mi wattpad si es cuteipanther, si alguien quiere mirarlo, esta invitado OuO

Ruki: no hagas spam *le da un zape*

Si mama Ruki... ;n;


End file.
